1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a laundry machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drum type laundry dryer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Laundry machines are electric home appliances that typically include washers for washing laundry and dryers for drying laundry.
Recently, there have been more and more popularity for washers, especially, drum type washers that enhance washing efficiency and that economize in energy by adapting a steam generator to supply steam to laundry.
Also, demands for dryers that dry laundry artificially, not dry naturally, have been increasing due to improvement of human life quality.
However, conventional dryers are devices simply for drying laundry and there is a kind of a problem that users have to iron the dried laundry because of wrinkles generated on the laundry after drying. Accordingly, there is a necessary for additional functions rather than drying laundry.
Therefore, users prefer and ask dryers that can dry laundry that can be wearable right after drying and at this time the laundry should have pleasant smell to supply the user a pleasant and fresh feeling.